


Imizwa Uthando

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Imizwa Uthando

IBrienne

Lapho nje uSansa ephuma ehholo, uBrienne wagxuma endaweni yakhe yokucasha kwenye yezindawo eziseceleni kwephaseji, wabiza intombazane ukuba iphuthume. Kwakungekho muntu eduze, kepha kuRed Gcina lokho kungashintsha nganoma yisiphi isikhathi.

"Konke sekumi ngomumo?" USansa ubuze, egijima ukuzama ukuhambisana noBrienne njengoba bekhokhisa iphasiji, bezama ukugcina izinyawo zabo zilula ngangokunokwenzeka.

"Kunjalo," uBrienne wemba, edonsa uSansa ekhoneni, "Kodwa asikwazi ukukhuluma isikhashana, kufanele ngithole indawo efanelekile!" Wayebheke ngabomvu ukuthola ukuthi uMpigor the Cruel ayekhonjiswe nguJaime, kuvuleke idokhumenti lamatshe afihliwe eliholele ngaphandle kwenqaba. Wayekade ethi lokhu kungenye yezimfihlo eziningi ayezifundile ngenkathi esebenza ngaphansi kweKing Aerys. Lapho befika kuwo, uBrienne wakhipha i-tapestry wangena ngaphakathi, ngaphambi kokuhola uSansa owayemangele.

"Kukhona indlela eyimfihlo ecashe nje ngemuva kwe-tapestry?" Kubuza uSansa, wethukile. Le ntombazane yayivuthiwe ngezindlela eziningi kakhulu, kepha nokho uma kukhulunywa ngezimfihlo, ngokusobala iSansa yayimangaza njengoba ingane yayizoba njalo.

"Ngilandele, bese uzama ukubeka izwi lakho phansi," kusho uBrienne, "Sihamba ngaphakathi ezindongeni, ngakho-ke asifuni muntu ozosizwa." Baqhubeka ngokuthula nobumnyama, bezizwa bedlula odongeni, futhi beqandeka ngokungabaza lapho omunye wabo efihla itshe ngengozi futhi kuzwakala umsindo omkhulu. Ngemuva kwalokho obekuzwakala sengathi kuyimpilo yonke, uBrienne wabona isibani sokukhanya phambi kwakhe, futhi washesha waya kuwo, ehaha ukuze kuphele ubumnyama. Lapho besondela, ipinprick yaba ngumgodi, bese umgodi waba yindlela yokuphuma, kwathi ngemuva kwesikhashana nje ekugcineni bavele, bakhipha, ngaphandle kwendlela encane enyinyekile, bangena emkhathini omkhulu wobusuku ngaphandle kwenqaba.

Ekugcineni uBrienne wazivumela umoya ophakeme; babekwenzile, babekwenzile impela. Ngisindisile iSansa futhi ingasifeza isifungo sami! Waphenduka wamoyizela le ntombazanyana, wagcwala uvalo. Ubuso bukaSansa babanjwa bheqekile njengoba bebukeka nje bethukile, futhi izinwele zakhe zohlobo lwe-auburn zahlakazeka kukho konke ukugijima, kodwa uBrienne akakwazanga ukugxila kulokho. Esikhundleni salokho, wagxila esigxotsheni se-crossbow esivele entanyeni yentombazane, ngenkathi uSansa ewela phezulu, futhi wawela phansi, efile.

Jaime

"Wenzeni?" UJaime wamemeza ngosizi, egwaza isibhakela sakhe etafuleni eliqonde eWhite Igumbi, ebabuka ngolaka uCersei; ubengakaze azizwe enenzondo engaka ngomunye umuntu ngaphandle kwe-Aerys.

"Uzamile ukuphunyula, asikwazi ukubonwa ukuthi sivumela izinto zihambe. SingamaLannista futhi sinedumela ... noma mhlawumbe ngabe ukukhohliwe lokho?" Izwi likaCersei lalinjengommese enhliziyweni kaJaime, limkhumbuza ngobuhlanya nokuhaha komndeni ayezinikele ngokuphila kwakhe ukuze awuvikele. Wavala amehlo, ekhumbula ngenhlungu indlela ayenethemba ngayo emahoreni ambalwa edlule lapho uBrienne ehamba noSansa. Kufanele ukuthi kwenzeke ngokushesha emva kwalokhu, futhi uCersei wakugcina kuyimfihlo kuze kube yilapho zonke izimenywa sezihambile, waze waba noJaime zonke. Wayefuna ukumhlukumeza ngalolu lwazi, ambone esabela… Akumele ngiphule, ngidinga ukuhlala ngiqinile ngenxa kaBrienne.

"Futhi Brienne? Wenzeni naye ngemuva kokubulala intombi encane phambi kwamehlo akhe?"

"Leyo nkomo eyisigebengu iyabola emigodini emnyama."

"Iziboshwa? UBrienne uyintokazi ezelwe! Okungenani ufanele iseli lomshini!" UJaime wamemeza, ethukuthele.

"Ubona kufanele ukuthi abulawe!" UCersei ushaye ihlombe emuva, enobuhlakani obulingana, "Ungene enkosini yakho, mhlawumbe ubukhohliwe."

"Angikhohliwe lutho, kepha kufanele ukuthi aquliswe icala elihle. Ngihambile naye, usindise impilo yami kaningi, indlu uLannister imkweleta isikweletu; angeke simshiye lapho."

"Ngikholwe, Jaime, angihlosile ukumshiya lapho. Leyo yindawo efanelekile yokuhlala kwakhe ngize nginqume ukuthi isijeziso sakhe kumele sibe yini."

"Cersei, dadewethu ngiyacela-"

"Kuzofanele ngivume, Jaime," amphazamise, "angikaze ngibone ukuhlakanipha okuningi kusuka kowesifazane, ngakho-ke nginelukuluku lokuthi wakwazi kanjani ukuhlela lokhu kuphunyuka ngaphandle kosizo. Ngihlela ukumbuza maduze, futhi ngijabule kakhulu. unentshisekelo kulokho okungenzeka ukuthi ukukusho. Noma kunjalo, ngizokushiya. Akungabazeki, njenge-Commander yeNkosi yamaKhosi, kufanele ukhathazeke kakhulu ngokuthi kwaba lula kanjani ukuthi antshontshe uSansa Stark. Kuyinhlanhla enkulu ukuthi uMuzi Amawashi abheke ngokwanele imingcele yangaphandle ye-Gcina. " UCersei wamkhombisa ukumamatheka okunonya, wabe esemshiya, avale umnyango ngemuva kwakhe.

"AAAARGH!" UJaime ushaye uthango odongeni, ngaphambi kokuba abuhlungu lapho ebona ukuthi usebenzise ingalo yakhe yangakwesobunxele, kanti nenyama ethambile esekupheleni kwesiqu sakhe yayixhumene netshe elibandayo. Uyise wayemnikeze isandla segolide ukuze asinamathisele engalweni yakhe yangakwesobunxele, kepha uJaime wayekuthanda ukuyigqoka, ngoba wayenomuzwa wokuthi kumenza abonakale sengathi unobuqili, futhi wayengafuni ukuthi uBrienne acabange ukuthi uzoba nokuzikhukhumeza okufanayo. indoda ayekade eyenzile ngaphambi kokuba ayishintshe ibe ngumuntu ongcono.

Wayazi ukuthi uBrienne wayengeke amtshele uCersei, futhi ngeke amphoxe uJaime, kodwa lokho kwamethusa nje. UCersei uyazi ukuthi bengihilelekile, futhi uyazi ukuthi ngiyinakekela kangakanani iBrienne. Uzomlimaza. Umcabango wokuthi uBrienne ahlushwe ngenxa yokufihla uJaime kwamenza wagula kakhulu, kanti nokho, wayengazi ukuthi enzeni. Uma evuma inkathi yakhe yezimali, ngabe ubengekho esimweni sokusiza uBrienne, futhi sengathi uCersei usazophindisela kuye. Wayengazi ukuthi kungakanani isikhathi ayengaba naso ngaphambi kokuba uCersei enze okuthile okubi kakhulu; kwakufanele acabange kusengaphambili. Wahlala etafuleni lakhe, waqala ukuhlela ukubalekela.


End file.
